Of Bunnies and Greyhounds
by TheJoyousCrosser
Summary: It's a well-known fact that bunnies, even and especially 7 foot-tall Australian ones, have no love of dogs, particularly greyhounds. North is determined to change all that, at least in the case of his furry friend.
1. Arrival at the Pole

_Hello dear fellow writers! I've been inspired by all the awesome stories written by others, and so have decided to try my hand at writing a Rise of the Guardians fanfiction, starring Bunnymund, whom I am highly biased towards. My first fanfiction ever! You may notice that my stories move along veeerrryyyy slowly. I'm sorry about that; just can't resist adding details to every sentence. This may not be so good so please be patient with me and leave reviews so I can improve. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. :) Enjoy._

Chapter 1~ Arrival at the Pole

The north wind gusted over the tundra, sending flurries of snowflakes spiraling playfully across the dismal, frozen landscape. A layer of thick white snow blanketed the ground as far as the eye could see. Without warning, the ground trembled and a circular patch of snow mysteriously melted, collapsing inwards to reveal a hole. A few seconds passed before a familiar pair of furry grey, marvelously large ears were poked out of the hole, quivering slightly and swiveling north and south-east respectively. The owner of the ears then decided to spring out of his tunnel, landing on all fours and then righting all 7'1 of himself on two sturdy, huge feet. Brilliant emerald green eyes scanned the land under dark, furrowed eyebrows.

Bunnymund never did, and never would understand what possessed North to choose to live in such a cold, inhospitably barren place as the North Pole. It was, thankfully, eternally spring back in his own warren. His own cozily warm, sunlit Warren. "Crikey," he thought, as a particularly strong gust of wind buffeted his shivering form and tugged determinedly at his flying ears. Speak of cold. This place was a veritable freezer. Bunnymund's large feet, naturally covering a large surface area, felt like a couple of frozen popsicles already. No, make that ten. He scowled and glanced around, brightening considerably when he spotted the bright glow in the middle of the gloomy landscape that signified North's abode and toy workshop. The cheerful little light cheered Bunny, and beckoned with the promise of a nice steaming mug of eggnog, company of fellow Guardians, and the blessed opportunity to escape the cold. Muttering something about North's questionable sanity, he wasted no time in getting back down on all fours and bounding off.

_Yep! That's the first chapter. Hope it was okay. Short, but a longer chapter's coming soon. In case you were wondering why Bunny suddenly shot up to 7'1, that's because according to my imagination he's 6'1 __without__ his ears. Once again, please review. Thanks! :)_


	2. North's Little Surprise

_In this chapter, Bunny gets an unpleasant surprise, courtesy of North. On a side note, the colours at the start of each chapter signify the Guardian in which P.O.V the story is being told. _

_EMERALD GREEN: Bunnymund_

_ICE BLUE: Jack Frost_

_LILAC: Toothiana_

_MAYA BLUE: North_

_TOPAZ: Sandy_

Chapter 2~ North's Little Surprise

_ICE BLUE: Jack's P.O.V_

"And then he bit into the carrot, and got a mouthful of snow! You should have seen the look on his face— priceless!" I erupted into peals of helpless laughter recounting the latest prank I had pulled on Bunnymund, rocking back and forth and nearly dislodging Baby Tooth, perched on my shoulder.

All the Guardians, minus a certain rabbit, were gathered at the fireplace in North's globe chamber, wrapped in thick, warm quilts and chatting with one another as we waited patiently (well, _they_ waited patiently, I couldn't say the same for myself) for our last member to arrive, surprisingly and presumably late because of egg matters back in the Warren. Chuckling and giggles were heard all around the little circle at the narration of my little prank, Carrot a la Snow Praline. North allowed himself a mischievous smile and thumped me on the back, sending me a conspiratorial wink. "That was good one Jack, but don't take too far. A Pooka's revenge is no joke. I swear, that rabbit's got whole arsenal of pranks up his sleeve." He frowned at some fleeting memory that crossed his mind.

Just then, Phil, his trusted yeti helper, rounded the corner and entered the room, showing (who else?) Bunnymund into the room.

"_Bracer_, mate. I don't have sleeves, in case ya' forgotten." Bunny said dryly, raising an eyebrow and a bracered wrist at North as he padded into the room with a light dusting of fluffy white snow still clinging to his soft, slate coloured fur. "And by the way, frostbite, he _is_ right about that arsenal of tricks I have at my disposal, ya' know. I'm getting ya' back for that," he turned to smirk at me before making a beeline to the blazing fireplace to warm his frozen feet.

_Sure had fantastic hearing, that rabbit._

As if he could read my thoughts, he waggled his enormous ears at me comically. I laughed, making a snowflake materialize on my palm and flicking it at him. "Good to see you, _Kangaroo_."

"Hello Bunny!" Tooth squealed with happy enthusiasm, shucking off her quilt and flitting over to dive-bomb Bunny with gusto, sending the snow on his coat flying as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed with all her might, and getting a warm hug in return, before letting him go. Sandy, silent as always, simply smiled and waved, his beautiful, shimmering golden sand forming a mug of eggnog with little tendrils resembling steam and a question mark.

"Heya Tooth! And Sandy, ya' read me like a book." Bunny treated Sandy to a dazzling smile and looked around expectantly. I laughed when his green eyes widened with shock as North sneaked up behind the strapping buck rabbit and pulled him into a bear hug, lifting him clear off the ground in the process. "BUNNY! Welcome, friend!" he boomed cheerfully.

"_Oof_! North, it's good to see ya' too, just… allow me to…. North…. Come on…. Mate….." Bunny attempted to squirm free of North's crushing embrace, failing and apparently deciding that the next best course of action would be to do an impression of a ragdoll. It worked. I chuckled at their antics. This crazy bunch were my fellow Guardians, and to me, were the family that I once had. I loved them, (though I would rather be on North's naughty list for all eternity than admit it) every single one, each complete with their little quirky foibles and unique personalities.

"Oy Phil!" North beckoned to the yeti, who came forward and offered Bunny a warm mug of eggnog. Mmm. Delicious, warm, creamy eggnog. I hopped to my feet lightly and with casual ease, approached Bunny with as innocent a look on my face as I could muster.

"Whaddya' want?" the intimidatingly tall, lean Pooka sipped the beverage and let out a contented sigh before sending a suspicious glance my way. _Remarkable eyebrows, those._

"Oh, nothing." I grinned. I sidled closer, watching his mug with longing in my eyes.

North released a hearty chuckle. "Stop trying to bamboozle Bunny out of eggnog, Jack. You've had three mugs already!" I stuck out my tongue at him playfully.

"And so have you, for that matter," North rumbled mock-sternly as he turned to a sheepish Phil, who replied in the yeti language so foreign to me. I resumed my meaningful staring at Bunny's mug, occasionally turning my ice-blue puppy dog eyes on him. I smiled inwardly, knowing from prior experience that no Guardian so far, not even tough ol' Bunny, was impervious to my puppy-eyes treatment. Bunny raised an eyebrow skeptically at me. _Have I mentioned how amazing those eyebrows are?_ Five seconds passed, then six, and seven. Just when I thought he would hold out against my full-out assault, he sighed and held the mug out to me.

"Go ahead, frostbite. Steal a poor freezing rabbit's eggnog, why not."

"Why not indeed. Thanks, Roo," I smiled victoriously before gulping the hot liquid down and feeling it warm me from the inside out, down to the tingling in my toes. _Sensational._ I love eggnog.

"Alright! We all here now! Now we talk!" North settled his bulk into his favourite armchair by the fire and clapped his hands for attention. Four pairs of eyes; lilac, topaz, ice blue and emerald green, were trained on him immediately.

"We have problem," North declared, jabbing a plump finger into the air. He paused dramatically, blue eyes wide open and darting left and right to gauge the reactions of the rest. With bated breaths, all of us watched him, even myself, hanging on to the next words.

Apparently not able to stand the suspense, Tooth broke in, anxiety written on her face, "It's not Pitch…. Is it?" She wrung her tiny hands and her headfeathers flared momentarily. From the time I had spent with the Guardians, I had learnt that it was something Tooth tended to do when she was hyperactively excited (you would do well to refer to that time when we went tooth-collecting for her) or nervous. (as was the case now) A couple of mini-fairies, including Baby Tooth, fearfully twittered around my head. I felt a wave of fear and dread wash over me, and grew uncharacteristically somber. Unbidden, my mind went back all the way to the time when Pitch had attempted to destroy the Guardians, to kill hope, wonder, dreams, memories and fun, and spread pure unadulterated fear across the world with the help of his creepy nightmares. And he had very, _very_ nearly succeeded.

"Well, no, dear friend Pitch is not going to be bothering us for the next few millennia or so," North assured. I felt myself relax, the cool wave of relief extinguishing the burning alarm I felt, then resisted the urge to laugh when Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out, North," he drawled, toying with a boomerang and spinning it in a paw with skillful ease.

"Actually, would be better if I showed you, no?" North replied, half to himself. His only reply was a noncommittal grunt from Bunny and a cheerful "OK" handsign from Sandy.

Hopping to his feet with unusual agility for a man his size, North walked over to the long-suffering door, flinging it wide open with a bang. He put two fingers in his mouth and let out a long, piercing whistle. I stared, impressed. _That was so cool!_ I made a mental note to get North to teach me someday.

"_Ow_. Mate, dya' mind?" a slightly annoyed Bunny cringed, his ultra-sensitive rabbit ears going flat against the back of his head. I laughed at the sight. Another good reason to learn whistling from North.

"LASSIE! Here girl!" North bellowed. A high-pitched, excited yap answered him, sounding like it was coming closer.

And closer.

The rhythmic click of nails on stone.

That gentle panting noise.

The sound of a bunch of unfortunate elves getting bowled over by something very fast, very clumsy and very anxious to get to North.

Eyes wide, everyone stared at North, Tooth looking as disbelieving as she would have had I voluntarily opened my mouth to allow proper scrutiny of my "sparkle-like-freshly-fallen-snow" teeth. A tumult of shimmering golden sand-images whirled over Sandy's head, too fast for me to decipher, punctuated by a poke at Bunny's furry haunch. The latter didn't seem to notice. Instead, before the first bark could even echo, Bunny's entire demeanour underwent a drastic change; from a drowsy lounge on the couch, ears folded back neatly, eyes sleepy, legs crossed; to a classic rabbit "alert" pose, half-sitting on his haunches like a sentry, head held high, front paws together, green eyes wider than I'd ever seen them go, huge ears pointing stiffly to the ornate, chandeliered ceiling, whiskers quivering violently and nose giving an energetic display of breakneck twitching. Oh, and not to mention that foot of his commencing a relentless Thumper-like drumming of the ground, resembling a grey blur and sounding very much like a nest of hyperactive hornets trying to drown out two National Philharmonic Orchestras. As a result, little holes appeared and disappeared faster than the eye could see, each time leaving an impossible flower sproinging up from the stone floor until a stunning, jumbled rainbow assortment of spring flowers, consisting of azaleas, geraniums, freesias, tulips, primroses, hollyhocks and a poppy or two, resided by his foot, the number increasing at an alarming rate all the while. Heck, this guy had a real talent for creating Botanic Gardens.

"North? Is that…. What I think it is?" Bunny asked carefully, an edge of panic creeping into his voice. North turned and opened his mouth, but barely had a chance to say "Erm," before a furry, light grey blur of a bullet barreled right into him, barking. Yes, _barking._

I jumped.

Tooth gasped.

Sandy, yes, calm, unruffled little Sandy, whom I have yet to see fazed by anything, gaped, his jaw almost hitting the ground, quite literally.

A dog which looked barely out of puppyhood and suspiciously like a greyhound was prancing like a moonstruck show pony around a belly-laughing North, yapping at a few decibels too loudly for comfort, but with apparent happiness, and occasionally jumping up and licking North. All the while, its powerful, wagging tail whirled like the propeller blades of a helicopter, knocking over a lamp on a low-lying side table with a satisfying crash.

"Alright girl, enough," North indulgently chuckled. "Down, down, girl!" he turned to give us a grin, not unlike that of a child locked into Disneyland overnight, and gave the floor an emphatic jab. Tail still wagging furiously, the dog plopped her rump on the floor, hazel brown eyes still trustingly fixed on North.

"Oh, what a cutie!" Tooth, being the first to recover, gushed, flying over to the dog and getting an enthusiastic, if wet, doggy smooch on her nose, following which she promptly melted into a puddle of adorableness. Sandy was next, also receiving much love from the adolescent canine and getting similarly smitten with the cute ball of fluff. I shook my head, smiling at the irresistibly adorable puppy-dog, and ran my hand through my unruly shock of ivory white hair before going over and submitting myself to "Lassie"'s loving attentions. Inquisitive as a hedgehog, she nosed a palm as I hovered an experimental hand over her short, soft fur. I marveled at how "Lassie" had us all twirled around her paw in what…. twelve seconds. Well, almost all.

Pleased at the smooth introductions underway, North rubbed his hands together like an gleeful evil mastermind. "Lassie, meet Tooth," Tooth giggled at her sixteenth lick. "…Jack," more nosing from that cold, sniffy nose. "…Sandy," A polite paw proffered. "And Bunny!" he concluded. Speaking of which, where was the kangaroo? Without warning, "Lassie"'s head shot up at the word "Bunny" and she was up and frozen in a strange pose before you could say "biscuit". Entire body leaning forward, with tail straight out behind her and right paw held off the ground, she pointed with her slim muzzle. We all followed the direction she was pointing in….. And saw a wary Bunny, hunched over at a far wall, ears erect, paws almost touching the ground, looking exceedingly liable to bolt at the slightest provocation and very much like he was attempting an impression of a kangaroo. I stifled a peal of laughter. Finally, he was channeling out his inner kangaroo. Everyone froze, and the entire room fell so deafeningly silent except for the blazing fireplace that one could literally hear a cookie drop (very possibly by one of the cookie-loving elves in North's absence outside), even without possessing ears like Bunny's.

"Alright, nobody panic," Bunny said in an measured, unusually low tone, patting the air in what seemed to be a conciliatory gesture. His piercing green gaze never left "Lassie". The tension crackled. Everyone watched the scene breathlessly, reminiscent of that night in Jamie's bedroom when we had helped Tooth collect the children's teeth.

Just then, a yeti yelled, and shrill shrieks (whether of terror or delight it was hard to tell) echoed through the hallway, shattering the silence, before a half-painted wooden mallard swooped into the chamber, toting a string of four elves by its feet. A precarious wobble sent the toy careening crazily towards a dismayed Bunny. From years of sheer survival experience staying alive in North's workshop, his body reacted split-second, throwing itself into an amazing acrobatic contortion; simultaneous ducking (if you think this is easy try doing this with ears that stand half a metre above your head), a sinuous 180-degree whirl, almost a full backbend, and finished by a perfectly executed leap that took him nine feet up to snatch the rogue mallard, with accompanying elves, clean out of the air. Gravity brought him back down, and he gently set the giddy elves on the ground, giving the toy mallard a hefty whack on its wooden head to still the frenziedly beating wings before giving it back to the elves to totter away with.

It was only when he turned back to his little audience that he seemed to realize what a terrible mistake he had made. Rule number one that everyone, including and _especially_ rabbits, six-foot tall or not, should know when dealing with dogs: _When threatened, keep one's actions slow, calm and measured._ Which was _not_ what Bunny had just done. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Good luck, kangaroo," I hopped backwards onto a chest-of-drawers and called. "You'll need it."

Bunny's head snapped up, and he glared daggers at me, opening his mouth to retort. Then a miniscule movement at the corner of my eye told me "Lassie" had advanced. Bunny stared at the dog. The dog stared at Bunny.

And then the greatest chase of all time began.

_And so the inevitable happens. Reviews are appreciated, as always. The next chapter might take a pretty long time in coming, because school's reopening soon and I still have loads of holiday homework and revision to catch up on. Anyway, hope this was enjoyable. :)_


	3. The Chase

_A huge thank you to for all the lovely reviews, faves and follows! It really makes my day and as a novice I feel so much less insecure about this story so I just wanna say that I really do appreciate it! :) So here's the third chapter, as a little late Christmas present for being such a patient and supportive bunch! Merry belated Christmas to one and all! God bless. :)_

Chapter 3~ The Chase

EMERALD GREEN: Bunny's P.O.V

"Crikey," I breathed, eyes as large as the two Christmas dinner plates North's yetis had given him three Christmases ago.

And then we were off.

My prey-animal instincts kicked into overdrive and the muscles in my powerful hind legs, tense as coiled springs, exploded into frenzied action as I catapulted myself vertically off the wall to avoid being cornered like…. Like a rabbit by a greyhound, really. The dog did an enthusiastic charge right at me, and I was forced to execute a prime example of a nimble sideskip, narrowly avoiding the snapping jaws in my imagination. Undeterred, it spun around, skidded a little, and came for me again. My pride cursed and gave me a good bashing between the ears as I turned tail (a fluffy cotton one) and took off faster than a top Olympic hurdler, leaping like a demented deer over anything unfortunate enough to get in my way, which included a table, a standing glass lamp in the shape of a stocking, two elves, North's armchair and one very befuddled Sandy. A delicate tinkling sound filled the air, preceding a loud crash and the sound of something smashing into smithereens as "Lassie" proceeded to take the exact same course that I had.

"Ten bucks says Lassie'll get the Kangaroo!" Jack whooped around a mouthful of cookies, shamelessly stuffing more into his mouth as crumbs flew left and right, suggesting a cookie-deprived childhood. Screw that annoying snow pixie. A colourful barrage of oaths and choice words rolled off my tongue with impressive fluency as I sprinted past the rest, not missing the entertained looks on their faces.

"NORTHHH!" I yelled in righteous fury, the dog's warm breath on my heels. How _dare _that bludger stand there looking ornamental while _his _dog chased me?!

"Why, Bunny, why didn't you ever tell me how good you were at steeplechase?" was the placid reply.

"_Nicholas St. North!_"

"Yes?"

"Do _something! _Call the dingo off!"

"Now why would I do that?" North's face depicted an awful job at surprised innocence.

I gave him his answer in a glare that spoke volumes. (I believe it goes something along the lines of "Because, buddy, if you don't, so help me…")

"Alright, alright…. Keep tail on. Just let me think."

Let me think? Let me _think_?! If my trusty ears hadn't such a long history of reliable hearing, I would doubt what they were hearing right now. Here I was, being hunted by a slavering, bloodthirsty dingo, very possibly rabid, and he wanted to _think_?! I risked an incredulous look over my shoulder at him as I ran, very nearly ramming into North's globe controls. I jinked quickly, switching direction in the blink of an eye, the fur on my back raised like that of a riled cat. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and my stomach did a funny little jellyfish-like flip, threatening to rid itself of that mouthful of eggnog and the remains of the carrots I had demolished earlier on. An excited bark behind me made me put on an unconscious spurt of speed.

"NORTH!"

Finally getting the message, he sighed and gave a dismissive wave to an amused Sandy, who seemed to be enjoying the show.

"No need to wear whiskers to frazzle, dear Bunny. Sandy, do your thing."

With a determined nod of his head, Sandy conjured a sandball in his palm and tossed it up and down before pulling his arm back like a champion shotputter and squinting his eyes to take aim. A weird sense of déjà vu pervaded my mind. Strangely enough, through the fog of panic clouding my brain, some tiny part of me could vaguely appreciate the situational irony here as history repeated itself, reminiscent of the time we went tooth-collecting and I ended up getting chased by Jamie's vicious little devil of a greyhound, Abby. (What kinda' name was _Abby_, anyway?) Confronted by a greyhound, check. Chased by a greyhound, check. About to get eaten by a greyhound, soon-to-check. That is, if Sandy misses the dang dog and gets me again. All of a sudden, my musings came to an abrupt halt as the weight of my thoughts sank in.

"NO! _No_ sandballs!" I hollered. I could ill afford to be accidentally hit with dreamsand like the last time and get caught or, immortal or not, the only thing I would be dreaming of in the near future would be bunny heaven. Hopping on my hind feet for a while, I frantically waved at Sandy like he was the last cab of the night, crossing my arms in a big 'X' to add extra emphasis to my point. Mistake. An involuntary yelp escaped my throat and I jolted my body into a sprint again, ears thrown back for added speed, as "Lassie" caught up and gave my tail an experimental nip. Whirling past furniture in a blur, I gritted my teeth in annoyance, counting my short-lived endorphins as my ears picked up the sound of a spontaneous laugh-fest in the background. Tooth's chiming, lilting laugh that tinkled sweetly in the air; North's deep, booming belly ones that bounced off the walls so much so that a half-deaf human would have heard him four miles away; Jack's mischievous and somewhat wicked-sounding (to my ears, at least) laugh, and the almost inaudible sound of sand glimmering that brought to mind gentle, silent laughter. I huffed. Some mates they were.

"Oh stow it already ya' gumbies! Tooth, ya' traitor," I grumbled, green eyes shooting a wounded accusation at her as I sailed over yet another elf and dashed past her on my second circuit around the room.

"Oh Bunny, I'm sorry! It's just… You should see yourself. Remember the last time you got chased by Abby? Remember... " The petite Guardian of Memories choked, her face turning beetroot red, and was cut off mid-sentence by another fit of giggles, supported by her twittering mini-fairies, little beaks open in laughter.

"Laugh and the world laughs with you," North proclaimed sagely, patting a coughing Tooth hovering in place with much difficulty, and who was now red as a whole sack of beetroots.

"Yeah, yeah. Say what ya' will," I glanced back at my noisily persistent pursuer, a slightly worried frown creasing the marking on my forehead. I may be the fastest creature on earth; nevertheless, this dingo seemed to be a pretty good runner, especially so when presented with suitable motivation, such as yers' truly. I unconsciously admired the sleek, slim, streamlined anatomy so similar to mine and the sheer grace of motion. I was no dog fancier like some weird humans were, but I had to admit, she was one beaut of a dog, even if one with murderous intent.

"Stop running, Kangaroo! Dogs chase prey that move," Jack called, trying, I assumed, to be helpful for once. A murderous glare at the suggestion of my status as prey soon shut him up. If looks could kill, Jack would be dead thrice over by now.

"Ya' wanna repeat that?"

"Es right, Bunny. Lassie's a good, gentle dog. She just wants to play. I feel it," soothed North. "In my belly." He added for good measure.

"_Play_?!" I hopped onto the couch, then leapt onto the coffee table, knocking over a giant plate of cookies and two mugs of eggnog in the process. "Mate, that 'good, gentle dog' of yours just _bit_ me. In any case, I don't trust your belly."

"You don't?"

"Not inah' million years," I confirmed, pointedly ignoring the hurt expression he put on as he patted his generous paunch consolingly and circled his girthline with loving hands.

"You know, Bunny, I remember reading somewhere..." here North paused and walked over to a staggering array of books, resting on the shelves that rose to the ceiling, skillfully carved into the stone walls. Thumbing his bushy chin thoughtfully, he ran his plump fingers over a row of books and pulled out a thick one with a coating of dust, then sucked in a deep breath and blew the dust away before flipping through it.

"Ahhhhh…. Here we are. Ahem," North coughed and cleared his throat with a certain degree of importance. All the Guardians in the room turned to hear what he had to say. Hopeful (I was the Guardian of Hope after all) that he had a solution to get the dingo off me, maybe hypnotise it or something, I twitched a ear towards him, my radar standing up eighty degrees at alert attention.

"Here goes. The House Rabbit Society says of bunnies: _'Rabbits like to push or toss objects around. They may also race madly around the house, jump on and off the couch and act like a kid that's had too much sugar.'_ North read, then looked up from the book to look at me with a critical eye. Silence reigned for a while, the dingo's panting behind me the only sound in the room. Then the entire room burst into hysterical laughter.

"Fits the description, that's for sure," Jack chortled, weak from laughter and leaning on his staff for much needed support. Sandy shook silently and one of his sand-images in the shape of a "XD" emoticon appeared above his head. Tooth merely convulsed and swayed drunkenly in the air, gasping in between helpless giggles and highly resembling a goldfish out of water. Indignation exploded inside me. The last thing I needed was a complimentary (and unwelcome) behavior analysis and a cruel laugh at my expense.

"Not funny!" I snapped, throwing the whole lot a withering glare as I dodged round Phil, evoking a startled "Oogarblargaa!" from the furry creature, which I assumed was the yeti equivalent to "What the heck!" Just then, I caught sight of a tall, elegant bookshelf that I hadn't noticed before, snugly tucked away in a corner. My heart lifted. Hallelujah! O blessed reprieve! I dashed over faster than a fox towards a pail of water with its tail on fire, crouching before it, and with a single powerful bound, leapt to the top.

"_Chudesnyy," _North marveled in his native language and moseyed over, the Guardian of Wonder's large blue eyes lighting up with wonder at my leap. I peered down warily at him from my safe perch with an unamused expression plastered on my face, heart beating slightly faster than usual. Meanwhile, the dingo had arrived at the base of the bookshelf, and stood on its hind legs, placing its front paws on the third shelf. Gazing up at me with a guileless plea in its large Bambi eyes, the epitome of "puppy-dog eyes" let out a forlorn whine. For a moment there I was taken aback, and a jolt of guilt flashed across my mind; _was I overreacting?_ Then I remembered the sharp little teeth nipping at my tail, and changed my mind. Oh, the indignity of it all! For Manny's sake, me, the Easter Bunny, Guardian of Hope and Bringer of Spring, no less, chased up a bookshelf by a mere teenage mutt! Humiliated, I fumed inwardly, cursing my survival instincts.

"See, she just wants to play with you. Calm down and come down, Bunny. You've nothing to lose," Jack piped up.

"Mah' foot!"

All eyes turned up to rest curiously upon my abovementioned appendage. I resisted the urge to slap my forehead with a paw.

"How about no? Not happenin', mate. Just so ya' know, I'm not a masochist, and have no desire whatsoeva' to inflict grievous bodily harm upon myself," I growled.

"Come on Bunny, you two have so many similarities; and she wants to be your friend!" North reasoned, the last part sounding like he was doing a commercial for the latest stuffed toy he'd designed. I glared till my facial muscles ached with the effort, but otherwise stayed silent. Taking that as the cue to continue, he listed off on his fingers.

"Firstly, you're both furry. Secondly, both your tails wag when you happy."

Muttering a rainbow of expletives under my breath, I swore revenge on North. He was the only one who caught me wagging my tail before, and I'd made him _promise_ not to tell anyone!

"Thirdly," he continued blithely as Tooth and Sandy flew over. "You're both great runners—just _think _of all de races you could have! Moving on…."

"Ya' better pray I don't come down any time soon," I changed the subject in an attempt to sound threatening which ended in pathetic failure as the gutsy mutt attempted a similar leap, my voice quavering and coming out several octaves higher than I intended.

"'Ook, Lassie here is mainly greyhound, but not all. If I'm not wrong, 3/16 Saluki, Border Collie, Cocker Spaniel and Irish Pointer somewhere in there."

"Well, that certainly explains all the pointing," Jack snickered and twirled his staff in his hand, scattering snowflakes on the floor.

"That's not the point, ya' bludger!" Frustrated, I stomped a foot, causing the bookshelf to wobble, and replied in a semi-hysterical half-shout, voice breaking on the last word. Crap, not again.

"I do believe there's some Bernese Mountain Dog down the line too," North supplied helpfully.

Before I could retort, my world gave a violent shudder as something thudded into the bookshelf and it gave a precariously wobbly tremor.

"Ahhh!" I dropped to all fours split second, eyes wide with unconcealed fear and breath coming in rapid, shallow pants. Rabbits hate heights with a passion; I was no exception, and if I hadn't been chased by the very thing I hated more than that, a lifetime sponsor guarantee of eternal carrot supply or even North writing a book entitled 'Top 10 Reasons Why Easter Is More Important Than Christmas' would have failed to get me up here. Claws digging into the smooth mahogany wood for dear life, I peered down, watching helpless as a kitten and bracing myself for the impact as Lassie hurled herself bodily against the bookshelf again and again, devoid of the intention to cease. Crikey. At least I now knew where the phrase 'dogged determination' came from.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" North scoffed, changing tactics.

"Comes of us being the world's dinner," Refusing to rise to the bait, I ignored him with studious indifference, acting like I couldn't care less. My façade didn't last for long, though, as another heart-stopping jolt shuddered through the entire bookshelf, causing it to tilt slightly on two legs, then reluctantly return to four. I scrabbled for a foothold desperately. Enough was enough.

"Now look here, dingo," I became selectively deaf at Tooth's indignant squeal of reproach, ("Her name's _Lassie_!") and glared my best glare down at the dog. "Ya' don't wanna mess with this rabbit, ya' hear me? _Shoo_!" I flapped my paws impotently at her, lifting a large, formidable-looking foot and directing it towards the dingo in what I hoped with great fervour was a threatening manner. Much to my dismay and their sadistic amusement, Lassie simply cocked her head and looked up at me quizzically before glancing around with apparent confusion, as if to say "Anyone knows what's up with this guy?", before backing up and hurling herself yet again at my bookshelf. At the same moment, North decided to put a beefy, tattooed arm on the bookshelf, leaning his entire weight (that's saying a lot) on it. The momentum carried the bookshelf balancing on two legs again, and time seemed to freeze in slow motion as it wobbled, swaying left and right. Then it tilted just a little more…. And gravity did the rest. Not waiting to see what would happen, I staged a hasty impromptu exodus from the top of the bookshelf, vaulting over North's head in a complicated double-somersault and coming almost level to Tooth fluttering in the air before landing steadily on my feet, drawing my twin boomerangs with a single swift motion as I did so. Backing against a wall with exaggerated slowness, I held my body rigid as a board, senses razor-sharp. The iron claw of fear clenched my belly as the greyhound neatly sidestepped an encyclopedia hurtling down and advanced towards me. The loud crash of the bookshelf was but a dull thud at the back of my mind and the boomerangs I death-gripped, serrated teeth digging painfully into my paws, became slick with sweat from my pads. I was vaguely aware of my sporadically twitching tail, the tense hush and the suddenly concerned gazes of the others, my vision focused solely on the object of my terror.

A loud bang rang through the room like a pistol shot as the door crashed open to reveal a yeti, holding a plate of cookies in one hand and dangling an elf by the pointy hat in the other. I saw my escape, and everything happened, all at once.

"How many times have I told you people to _knock_!" North groaned.

The yeti shrugged, an apologetic look on its furry face.

"Frosted cookies!" Jack dove over to the yeti and relieved him of its delectable burden.

The dog barked.

"Quick, Sandy! Shoot!" Tooth urged, zipping crazily around like the delirious hummingbird she was.

Chaos ensued. Plates shattered. yetis yelled. A shimmering sandball ricocheted off the globe. A good time as any for a tactical retreat. Taking advantage of the distraction, I sheathed my boomerangs, whirled to face the exit...

And tripped.

Over my own two huge traitorous feet.

I landed with a soft 'whump' on the ground, back arching instinctively as the malicious cold from the stone floor seeped into my fur. Next thing I knew, the bloody dingo was soaring through the air right at me. My twenty-metre radius greyhound rule (No Greyhound Shalt Come Within Twenty Metres Of The Abovementioned Bunny(s)) was about to be broken. There was no time to bounce up, no time to roll away, no time to draw my boomerangs; no time to do anything more than hastily prop myself up and stare in dumbfounded horror, like everyone else in the room did, as Lassie pounced on me, landing on my chest and nearly bowling me over.

This was it. I screwed my eyes shut so tight that they hurt and flung up a bracered wrist to protect my face, hoping beyond hope that those cruel jaws would not be able to pierce through the tough gem-studded leather. An eternity passed, then something soft, warm and furry slipped with the gentleness of a lamb under my upthrown arm. With a small jolt of surprise, I felt small paws knead my chest fur. A cold, damp nose connected with mine, then a rough, warm tingling sensation zipped through my nose as the same something licked it.

I opened my eyes, and was met with soulful hazel brown ones.

Crikey.

_Story notes:_

_The part about the House Rabbit Society is true. I got it online word for word from the website while researching for this story. (I don't know which country, though) Thanks to the Society. :)_

_Bunny last tripped over his own huge feet in the 1980s' (Given his remarkable agility, you would be surprised at his history of tripping over those feet every time he whirls around too fast, but no, I decided the fastest, nimblest, most agile creature in the world must have his clumsy moments too :))_

_Bunny's unconsciously wags his tail if he's really happy._

'_Chudesnyy' is Russian for amazing, wonderful, something along those lines._

_A kitten is a baby rabbit, but you could take it both ways in this chapter's context_

_And that concludes Chapter 3! And this may conclude the story too, unless I get inspiration to develop the story further. My stamina for writing long stories while maintaining their quality throughout is not known, especially since this is my absolute first. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to __**PrimeEmily135**__, __**Goldenapples**__, __**LilyRosetheDreamer**__, __**Avatar Aang**__, __**annieptc**__, __**lady of the wilds**__, __**cheshirecatgrin4321**__ and __**shadougelover14**__ for the heartwarming reviews. You guys rock. :) If I do have time after school starts I'll think of a new story or maybe have a drabble on Bunny's life with Lassie. As always, please review! Thank you! :D_


	4. The Pitfalls of a Soft Heart

_Hello there! I'm back. :) Apologies for the long hiatus of more than a month— I'm not dead (and hopefully this story isn't too), I've just been drowning in homework, classes and mainly revision for the past few weeks. Then again, that's not to say my laziness didn't play a part. Hehe. Therefore, since it's Chinese New Year and I get two days off school, I decided to get down to it. I must say though, that I struggled through bouts of writer's block throughout this chapter, and it's not as interesting as the previous one due to a distinct lack of action, so sorry in advance. :\ So yeah…. Here it is. :)_

Chapter 4~ Pitfalls of a Soft Heart

LILAC: Tooth's P.O.V

In all the millennia I have known him, I have never seen such a bewilderedly stunned expression cross his face like the one that was frozen on it now, probably encapsulating, "What the heck just happened?" My recent concern for Bunny evaporated, morphing into delight at the doggy kiss he'd just received, which manifested itself in an involuntary squeal that shattered the silence like icicles. Below me, North choked back a roar of laughter. Somehow the more-than-amusing sight of the seven foot tall rough-and-tough warrior who was 'unflappable' personified, astonished and pinned to the ground with a puppy on his chest, staring into his eyes as if an attempt to hypnotize him was in progress, was the last straw. Unfortunately, that seemed also to break the spell, for, with a positively scandalized yelp, the Pooka started, and shoved Lassie off, perhaps harder than intended, scrambling to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster. I even thought I caught sight of a faint rosy tint flushing beneath the finger-deep fur. With the grace of one who has just been well and thoroughly humiliated and is fervently praying for mother earth to gape open and swallow him, (or in Bunny's case, dying to tap open a tunnel and disappear off the face of the earth for the next few decades or so), he bounded over to a confused Phil, putting a large furry barrier between himself and the object of mortification. Unoffended and in fact apparently encouraged, Lassie got to her feet and started to pick her elegant way between the strewn books over to Bunny, the latter's wary emerald gaze pinned on her so much so that any moment now it seemed her fur would go up in flames.

"Awww, Bunny, look, she likes you!" Jack chuckled, delighting, inwardly and out, in seeing Bunny perform a complete departure from his usual cool demeanor. For a single fleeting second, the Pooka almost relinquished his monitoring of Lassie's proximity to glare at the frost hellion, then decided against it at the last moment and instead regarded the greyhound with the unparalleled intensity usually reserved only for his moments of utter concentration when he wrought his magic with the precious Easter eggs. His foot, however, twitched and began drumming a soft, rhythmic tattoo on the ground with a life of its own, not high enough to open a tunnel, but the likelihood of doing so increasing in inverse proportion with Lassie's distance from him. Lowering myself to North's level, I noticed the ground near Bunny's foot tremble dangerously.

"No holes in ze floor, friend," North warned, cutting off the indignant protest at the tip of Bunny's tongue with a wagging finger. Then to be fair, as well as appease a harried, embarrassed boomerang-wielding Pooka warrior well versed in sixteen different forms of martial arts and currently held at bay (not a favourable combination), heaved a gusty long-suffering sigh and snapped his fingers at Lassie. "Sit, Lassie, dhere's a good girl." Annoyed at being denied her fun, Lassie shot him a reproachful look before obeying, radiating reluctance from every hair on her pelt. Her gaze lingered regretfully on the object of her desire.

"Dhere you go, Bunny!" North exclaimed brightly and beamed at the rangy buck rabbit with the brilliance of MiM, pleased with the ceasefire he felt he had brought about. "She can play dead too, if you want."

"No, no thank ya'."

"Good! Now stop being wimp and come here. Ve talk."

"Ah' ain't a wimp! And no!"

"Bunny…"

"No!"

I giggled at the amusing exchange, looking from a defiant Bunny, arms crossed, head tilted at a jaunty angle and green eyes flashing a half-serious, half-playful challenge at North, to North himself, stroking his beard and regarding the rabbit as if he was an enigmatic conundrum of a toy which refused to work, and severely in need of critical assessment and subsequently, intervention. The deadlock went on a few more rounds with Jack watching entertained from the top of his staff, before Sandy, ever the diplomat, stepped in.

A shimmer of aurelian sand erupted from the air above Sandy's palm, swirling, swelling and starbursting till it formed a lumpy but beautiful sphere the size of a…. watermelon? A disapproving frown clouded his face as he regarded the sandball sternly, and the ball abruptly shrunk to orange size to fit snugly in his palm with an almost abashed air. I watched, fascinated.

"So pretty!" I gave a happy chirp. I've always loved Sandy's sand creations, even if it was just ball, nothing compared to the plethora of other gorgeous creations like dolphins, dinosaurs, aeroplanes and the like. He turned to give me a cheerful wink of acknowledgement before turning back to Bunny kindly, sand-images flying: _Don't worry, I got this. _

_Oh, not a threat, but a reassurance. Though I would have thought Bunny would have known better than to trust Sandy's aim._

Apparently, he did not, but watching the grey-furred warrior's mutinous expression falter and dissolve into one of weary resignation, I somehow suspected it had more to do with him not wanting to hurt a brother's feelings. Reaching up to tug nervously at a flexible ear, something he tended to do when nervous or stressed, he returned the golden little man an uncertain smile, then edged out from behind Phil and shuffled towards our little group with the tentative air of a young mouse venturing out of its hole. _Yep, it was for Sandy's sake, all right._ Bunny could look and sound all rough and tumble, complete with a wry and sometimes caustic sense of humour, but scale the walls, peek beneath the barriers, and really, he was all sweet and surprisingly sensitive inside, a big softie. The times he lowered his defenses were rare and few, though instances were occurring more frequently, but when he did, everyone saw it.

"A'righ', ya' nong," Bunny sidled past Lassie with considerable skill and produced a slim, ornately carved paintbrush from his sling pack, which he used to jab in North's face. "Ya' have thirty secun's to explain yer'self, befur' ah' finish painting this egg and turn _ya'_ into an Eastah' one." Leaning against a pillar and carefully whipping out ("How is "carefully whipping out" even possible?" you may ask. Well, this is Bunny we're talking about here. 'Nuff said.) a blank egg in the same movement, he began to swipe swift, professional strokes down the sides, the very picture of studious blaséness.

"Ah, you vouldn't."

"Twen'y eight secun's."

"Touchy, touchy."

"Twen'y five secun's."

"Oh alright, alright. See, one of de kitchen yetis is finding poor Lassie here wandering around half-frozen and all alone in the snow yesterday, _bednyaga_, and I is taking her in and taking care of her. She is stumbling and shivering in the cold, and howling in helpless despair. Couldn't leave her out there to die, could I?" North raised and dropped his broad shoulders in an all-too-innocent shrug, skillfully putting on a sorrowful expression. "Prithee, thou couldn'st be thus heartless!" I winced. _Laying on the ambrosia a bit thick there, North._ It seemed to strike a chord with the intended target, though.

Looking momentarily lost for words (whether from North's words or his sudden switch to Elizabethan english it was hard to tell), Bunny looked up from his painting, eyes softening and a look of sympathy and concern, mingled with hooded pain and regret, flitting across his features quick as a shadow. The cold, destitution and loneliness were things he could empathize with, thanks to his terrible past.

"Go on."

"I would _love_ to keep her here," A regretful sigh heaved. "But as you know, Christmas is coming along, and I simply don't have time to care for a puppy. All the toys and all; according to Phil, we're barely to meet quota this year. No, elves underboot is enough." Another sigh, and a rueful shake of the head. It dawned on me then (little belatedly, perhaps) what North was up to, and I glanced over at Jack and Sandy. The mischievous laughter dancing in Jack's eyes and the wide grin spread across Sandy's face confirmed my suspicions. I felt a smile grow onto my face, hands flying to my mouth to stifle it, somewhat unsuccessfully.

"Guardians, I would therefore like to humbly request your help," here, North, still in the spirit of his little performance, turned to the rest of us, palms spread in appeal, maya blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "To take in this pitiful little waif on my behalf, and watch over her." All eyes turned to Lassie, sitting there with a contented air, watching the proceedings with a happy doggy grin and not looking the least bit pitiful or waif-like.

"I can't. As you very well know, I live here with you, North-" Jack, eager to go along with the conspiracy, was the first to pipe up, barely after the words had left the Cossack's mouth. Second corner of the trap covered.

"Me neither! My palace is in the clouds, I bet Lassie would _hate_ it so high up there." I interrupted, performing an expressive shudder, tail feathers quivering. _Oh dear, that was a bit overkill. _Third corner of the trap covered, though; Bunny continued painting the egg, blissfully unaware of the net closing in on him.

Sandy's turn to complete the square that would render Bunny trapped and helpless. Shimmering sand danced above Sandy's head in the usual game of charades. _Sorry North, my sand airship is up in the air too. Dogs aren't made for flying- they like keeping all four feet firmly on the ground. _And then as a hint, or a warning in a rush of altruism, to Bunny, he added as an afterthought: _Or underground. _

"Oh well, that is too bad, then. That leaves…." North forehead creased, as if he didn't know the last alternative. "Bunny!" he exclaimed, looking surprised. To his left, Jack shook his head slowly in admiration at North's brilliant scheming, then jumped out of his skin as a scandalized yell echoed through the room.

"_NO_! Absolutely not!" I dipped in the air and spun round to see an outraged Bunny, cradling the three-quarters-finished egg in a paw and staring, no, glaring at North like he'd grown three heads.

"Oh come on Bunny! Your Warren would be safe haven for Lassie, would it not? Think how happy she be! Just picture it! Frolicking in the lush green grass—" North threw an arm over the Pooka's shoulders, the other sweeping in front of the duo in a wide, all-including arc as if the beautiful vast, green expanse of the Warren lay spread out in front of them.

"Eating mah' beautiful eggs and goin' on a bloody rampage!"

"No, no, she will not. Anyway, it's only for three weeks, until Christmas over, and then I'll take her back."

"No! She'll chase me! Wasn' ta'day proof enough?"

"She was just playing! You overreacted, friend! In any case, she kissed and made up."

"Ohhoho, no, thankyouverymuch."

I think an anxious expression must have etched itself on my face, for North turned to grin at me, a combination of reassurance and the secrecy of a child with a secret to keep. Releasing a huffing Bunny, North squared his jaw, and dished out his ultimate tactic.

"I… I just thought, maybe she wouldn't have to suffer," Jack, still considerably new to the family and unfamiliar with North's little dramas (though the latter seemed determined to change all that right here, right now), watched, alarmed and incredulous, as North averted his eyes grievously and released an artful sniffle, an astonishing sound coming from such a large man.

"Mate, tha's enough."

"Hungry, cold, weak, alone…." North ignored Bunny (though if I knew him, under that thick white beard of his he'd be secretly rejoicing at Bunny's slightly guilty, awkward tone), a masterful sob catching in his throat. _Very realistic._ Behind the unsuspecting Bunny, Sandy silently applauded and thumbs-upped his approval.

"I guess…. This is it, then," North mounted a full assault, turning the full power of his huge blue Eyes of Wonder on the hapless Pooka who suddenly found himself on its receiving end. "Poor Lassie's got to go back out tomorrow, fending for herself in the biting blizzards and howling winds, against starvation and hypothermia and frostbite ("Hey!" Jack's indignant protest rang out.)…." The mountain of a man continued the doleful staring at Bunny, looking positively heartbroken and remarkably liable to break out in an opera-style monody any moment. There should have been violins. I rolled my eyes, an action that would have been shared by Bunny had he not been transfixed by the power of North's pleading gaze.

"Ah'… Ah' can't…" Bunny protested, paws attached to hips, but he didn't sound so sure now.

"It's alright, Bunny, I understand," North whimpered.

He let a pregnant pause hang uncomfortably in the air, before patting Lassie on the head and saying under his breath, (though I suspected it was more for the rabbit's benefit), "Oh, and many predators around here Lassie. Bears. Wolves. Lynxes. You take care."

He let that hang in the air, an virtual bait floating about in the air, waiting for a certain furry grey Pooka fish to swim up and nibble it. I observed my furry friend's face, the conflicting emotions flashing like he couldn't quite decide which one to portray. I, for one, knew the outcome already; Bunny was as good as caught. He was a known sucker for puppy eyes; even Jack knew that, what more North. More importantly, as the Guardian of Hope, he couldn't resist giving a fellow creature hope, couldn't resist giving chances. It was simply who he was, an ingrained part of him for as long as he lived. As if to confirm my thoughts, Bunny's compassionate, caring nature reared its inconvenient head, once again, and the much awaited huff of surrender and a subdued "Oh, fine." finally came, only to be drowned out a heartbeat later by our whoops and cheers of joy. _Sweet success!_ A squeal of delight burst out of my mouth and I angled my body to dive-bomb Bunny again, colliding with a furry midsection. Encircling it with both arms, I laughed into the soft, slim column of fur, briefly feeling sand-textured robes and cool skin brush against my arms.

"You're just a biiiiig old softie inside, Roo, you know that?" Jack's snicker, more a statement than a question, interrupted the heartwarming moment with a manly punch to Bunny's chest. Whiskers quivering with indignation, our prisoner opened his mouth for a feisty retort, but his reply was lost forever in a splutter when North, a sucker for hugs if I ever knew one, wrapped his tatooed arms around all of us and squeezed, hard, lifting us clear of the ground. I felt Bunny's feet flail against mine, before the jolly old Cossack set us down again.

"A'right, a'right, tha's quite enough," Bunny, never one for prolonged emotional displays, ducked out from under the stifling embrace, fluffy cheeks once again flushed. "North, if tha' s all, ah'll run now. Got ta' check up on mah' googies." North chuckled at the Pooka's anxiety to get out-of-range and away from us before we managed to guilt-trip him into taking a whole myriad of other homeless creatures under his wing.

"_Do svidaniya_, then! I'll be teleporting some dog supplies over soon. Take care, friend." North beamed, evidently still jubilant over his little victory.

"Yeah, well, don't get used ta' it." Bunny mumbled. "Come on, pup," he called, tapping the floor with a foot and opening up one of his tunnels. I nodded in approval; "pup" was a tremendous improvement on "dingo". Like a well-trained champion, the greyhound immediately loped over to her new hero, exuding obedience, and heeled flawlessly, as if she had not chased him all over the place, harrying him all the way, barely ten minutes ago.

About to dive headfirst down the tunnel, Bunny paused and cocked a ear to consider North speculatively, then bounded up to the surprised man and with the same paintbrush he had, did that cool wrist thing he did with his boomerangs right in his face, paw spinning so fast all my eyes could make out was a grey blur. When he stepped back three seconds later to appraise the results, North's nose was a bright festive red, a parody of a Christmas bauble and an Easter egg, with intricate little details more commonplace on Bunny's eggs feathered over it.

"Merry Christmas. That was more than thirty secun's, mate." Bunny smirked into the latter's ear, then whirled round to throw the room in general a smart salute.

"Cheerios, ya' sneaky 'umbugs! 'A' for effort." He added in a consolating undertone, and with that, he and Lassie were gone, the only evidence of Bunny's ever being there a pretty yellow tulip in the floor.

A deafening, stunned silence descended on the room, everyone probably thinking the same thing: Was it possible that the Pooka had anticipated this, playing hard to get and even getting the last laugh?

I blinked. "Bunny…. He knew?"

And North's rueful grin gave me all the answer I needed.

"He knew."

_Story notes:_

'_Bednyaga' is Russian for poor thing_

'_Do svidaniya' is Russian for farewell_

_I thought that, as an artist, it would be cool for Bunny to be able to "speed-paint", a kind of parody of how Bunny first manipulated his boomerangs in a display of skill in that dark alleyway when fetching Jack to the Pole. So I used North's nose as a demonstrative model. Sorry North. You don't mind, do you? No? Brilliant. :)_

_I would like to apologise again for Tooth, to Tooth. I don't think I quite got her personality right in this chapter which is supposed to be in her P.O.V. :\ Sigh. I tried._

_Yep, so that was it. How did you guys find it? Besides boring. :) (Really, I just wanted a filler chapter to give Bunny Lassie so that it would be easier for me when I write future chapters on Bunny and Lassie bonding. Instead, I got this 2800+ word essay on the doggy transaction alone. Barely any progress in storyline at all. *facepalm* Sorry. *apologetic wince*) Also, I tried to reveal Bunny's soft side here, but I don't know how it will sound to you. Please give me feedback on this, or the chapter in general! It would make me really happy if I got more reviews or advice from fellow writers. Thanks so much to __**PrimeEmily135, lady of the wilds, Guest, Avatar Aang, Hey-a squirrel stole my glove, CheshireCatGrin3421, Goldenapples, TripleThreat123, rylanwaterbender, Buckrocks and Anony mouse101**__ for reviewing the previous chapter! :D Luv you people. :3 And to anyone who stumbles upon this, please review, that's all I ask. __谢谢你__! ("Xie Xie Ni" is Chinese for thank you ^^)_


End file.
